1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus for arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person's arm holds another person's arm and when the elbows of the two persons are rested on a table surface, the two persons may fight or contest with each other in order to know whose arm is stronger than the other. However, as far as the applicant is aware, there is no exercising apparatus commercially available at present for training the muscle groups of the arms for that particular purposes.
The present invention has arisen to provide an exercising apparatus for arms.